


Dean x Shy!Reader: Fanfiction

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Mischief, Shy, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Lore' is a very broad term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Shy!Reader: Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I thought it'd be funny if the Reader wrote fanfiction about Dean. I think I wrote this before the actual episode 'Fan Fiction' came out. I am apparently psychic. xoxo

You nervously pushed your glasses back up your nose as you wrote almost furiously in your notebook about some ‘vampire lore.’ Dean was eating pie across from you at the table while Sam was asleep.  
“Hey, (YN),” Dean said as he held up a piece of pie on his fork, “want some pie?” You looked up, blushed, and shook your head.  
“N-no thanks, Dean,” you chuckled nervously. He chuckled back confidently and took the bite instead.  
“What do you got?” he asked as he looked down at your notebook, which you quickly snapped shut.  
“N-nothing yet,” you said quickly.  
“I thought you said you were doing some vampire lore stuff.”  
“I am, I-I am, just... I-It’s not ready yet.” He smirked.  
“Can I proof read?”  
“No!” you said loudly, but luckily not loud enough to wake Sam.  
“Okay,” Dean replied coolly, holding up his hands in what looked like defense, though it seemed he was joking. You looked down at your notebook, blushing even more.  
“S-sorry,” you apologized.  
“No, no, it’s okay,” Dean said and stood up, walking over to you. “I respect your privacy.” You nodded and took a deep, shaky breath.  
Though your relief didn’t last you long when he snatched your notebook and ran to the corner of the room.  
“Dean!” you shrieked, but it was too late as he was already looking at what you just wrote. You widened your eyes as he read through. He laughed a little, then pointed to the book as he looked at you.  
“‘Sparkling green eyes’?” he asked. You nodded shyly and covered your face. “You think I have sparkling green eyes?” You nodded again. He continued to read with amusement, “Hot body, adorable face, cool personality. What is this? ‘That cute thing he does when he gets all confused.’ What cute thing?” You looked at him, then blushed yet again (you were doing that a lot).  
“T-that thing,” you said, pointing at his face.  
“What thing?” He looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. “I don’t see a cute thing.” He shrugged and smirked. “Actually, I do see a cute thing.” You shrugged and looked down.  
“S-so what's the cute thing, then?” you asked. He walked over and shrugged half-heartedly.  
“Well, it happens to be sitting at the table writing so-called vampire lore.” You, being very shy, kind of curled up into some sort of ball that you thought could work as a shield.  
"Y-you don't mean m-me, do you?" you asked quietly. Your shield didn't last long when Dean ran his fingers through your (HL) (HC) hair briefly. For all it was worth, you didn't regret what happened next.  
"Well, I guess I-" Dean started to say, but didn't finish when you jumped to your feet and kissed him, hard. You never thought you'd be able to do that, and you never thought it would be Dean on the receiving line.  
What you did know, however, was that both you and Dean enjoyed it. It was about ten minutes before a certain sleeping moose shuffled from the bed and looked at the two of you. You heard and pulled away, covering your mouth and looking at the younger Winchester.  
"Sam!" you squeaked. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's fine," he assured you with a chuckle. "It's about time, anyway. I thought you were going to write fanfiction about you and him forever." Dean gave a grin and looked at you.  
"There's fanfiction?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I'll show you. It's in her journal."  
"Sam, Dean, no!" you protested, but it was too late as Dean had flipped through the pages towards one of the first ones. He chuckled at the first line.  
"'It was a very late night, and my boyfriend, Dean, was out with Sam,'" he read. "'I was so busy daydreaming about him that I didn't notice him come through the door and wrap his arms around my waist.'" He shrugged, dropped the book on the table, and went to actually wrap his arms around your waist. "Well, it's not a bad start."


End file.
